


Feather Fall

by MadSoullessQueen



Series: Demons for Lucy [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Complete, Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Master/Pet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: Fuming in Envy, Sebastian is determined to go find his own Celestial Mage, with the help of an immortal mage who loves causing a spot of trouble. After he saves her from Minerva, Sebastian will find out exactly what makes Lucy the greatest thing to ever happen to his demonic life.





	1. Timey-wimy-wibbly-wobbly

Sebastian was thoroughly drunk and feeling particularly envious. He could not believe that he spent time trying to reassure that bastard that his little life was going to be perfect. He wanted to crush the glass in his hand but refrained, because the punishment for breaking Merlin’s barware was glitter.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, it was the picture Claude flaunted of Lucy and he licked his lips. Though he bet she would look much better in Raven feathers all over such wondrous curves. Sebastian flipped the picture over and saw something written.

“ _Michaelis,_

_For when the nights are lonely, know that mine are not._

_Eternal Loathing, Claude_ ”

He snorted and was ready to crumple the picture, but he couldn’t do that to something so lovely, even if it was just a way for Claude to troll him. Sebastian put it back in his pocket, loathed to admit that tonight it would probably be useful.

A martini was passed to him and he looked up at Merlin, she sighed. “Now dun look so defeated, I’m sure out there is a love for you.”

He sipped his drink, “I’m not as weak as Claude, I don’t believe in love,” he snapped, and Merlin arched a brow.

She took his hand and held it in hers before smiling at him, “ya full of shite and ya know it, Sebastian. Wanna wager?”

His eyes narrowed, everyone knew betting against Merlin was dangerous, but he was right in this. Sebastian had nothing to do about love and would never fall for such a thing. Sure, Claude had a beautiful woman to sake himself into, but beautiful women were everywhere.

Well, not really, most of the times their personalities were just atrocious. To find one that had the right mix of intelligence, cunning, wit, sexual prowess and beauty, he’d rather find one particular needle in a mountain of needles.

“Merlin, what about me says I’m stupid enough to wager with you?”

She laughed, a beautiful throaty laugh and he waited while taking another sip of his drink. He gave her credit the mage was one hell of a bartender. A high compliment from him.

“Right, but ya know how time works. It’s not a line, one little change and it curves and spins, turning into a ball of timey-wimy-wibbly-wobbly.”

He arched a brow, not quite understanding, “Wibbly wobbly, what does that have to do with me?”

She laughed, “easy, what if I told you there was a Lucy out there who did not summon Claude and right now, could probably use a naughty demon in her life.”

“I don’t want a cheap copy of what Claude has,” he said.

“Timey-wimy-wibbly-wobbly, at each major decision or moment in her life, whatever she picks creates another time stream of her. Tis all the same Lucy, just some Lucys go left, some right and some just say fuck all and go straight.”

Sebastian was now curious, he admitted he never studied time much. Usually demons could not control it, in fact many beings could not. He knew she had some magical sway with it, after all she was one of six people ever given clocks by Chronos himself.

“So, what you are saying is…”

Merlin took his drink and finished it, “aye, I got a Lucy fer ya. Wanna go?”

Sebastian thought about it for a moment, he wanted to know what made her so damn captivating. What was it about a mage that captured and soften the Spider? What was it about her that him staring at her picture and daydreaming?

“Yes.”

Merlin grinned at him as she flipped over her arm and studied the clocks under it. Sebastian watched as she played with the movement, bits of magic sparkling off her skin. He took a step back as she started to glow, chanting softly, the words he could not understand.

As quickly as she started, everything came to a halt and Sebastian braced himself. Her features turned darker for a moment, “found a spot in time. You’ll need to move quickly to save her.”

He nodded and reached out for her hand, the power dancing along his skin was unique, it was sharp, warm but soft and cold. Sebastian had no frame of reference for what would happen next but the closest he could think of was he felt as if he was put into the tightest corset of his life and then everything dropped out from under him.

Teleporting home was easy, teleporting anywhere was a simple movement, this was falling through space at a million miles per hour and confined. Merlin laughed the entire way until they stopped.

“Right, now go on save her, good thing ya dun need air!” she shouted before she pushed the confused Raven away form her. Sebastian felt like his body was on fire as he ripped through what felt like stars and pulsating waves of pure energy.

In several seconds he found himself underwater, understanding why Merlin said it was good he did not need to breathe. Though off to the side he saw Lucy, in barely a stitch of clothing as she fended for her life against some woman. The darkness of the woman wrapped around him and even he, though a demon, found it disturbing.

Sebastian moved through the water and grabbed the back of the woman’s neck. She tried to move and with a flick of his wrist he broke it. Tossing the limp body to the side he swam for Lucy and cradled her into his chest.

She was warm and soft, he enjoyed the feeling of her wet skin in his hands. He swam towards the light and jumped out of the water, landing with her safely in his arms. A crowd erupted, and he looked around, could he have been in the middle of some kind of exhibition? Sebastian did not know, and Lucy began to cough.

She sputtered water all over him but finally he was graced with seeing her eyes. Large brown orbs looked up at him, almost reminding him a Raven’s eyes. In person he realized the picture did not due her justice to her beauty as water slipped all over her creamy skin.

“W-who are you?” she asked.

“Sebastian,” he said as he watched people start to come towards them. Few of them shouting words like killer and murderer. It seemed he had caused quite the scene. He took her wrist and pressed his thumb into it, willing a bit of his power to it. “When you are alone and safe, call for me, tell no one my name.”

He put her down and a reason he did not know, kissed her forehead, the feel of her and her aura tickled his lips, and he left. Sebastian escaped the angry mob and found himself waiting in a dense forest, perched in a tree near a conspiracy of ravens. Whatever land this was, it was interesting and to think they still enjoyed watching blood sport.

Merlin had found the best time for him to appear when he could save her but could not have her right away. It would only increase his curiosity of her and as he pulled out the water-logged picture, he could soon picture feathers all over her.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were the first to her as she stood in shock. Lucy wrapped her arms around her middle and tried to not shiver. She had no idea what happened, one minute getting pummeled and the next…

Gorgeous ruby eyes, dark hair and a face so beautiful it was cruel.

_“When you are alone and safe, call for me, tell no one my name.”_ He said that to her, but why?

What was he? Did she summon him? Was he a spirit? Impossible, she lost her keys, Minerva…

Oh, goddess above! Did someone say Minerva was dead?

“Luce!” Natsu shouted and she blinked gathering her brain pieces and finally noticing that she was surrounded by people.

“N-Natsu?” she questioned as the adrenaline started to leave her body. She felt weak, her knees buckled, and she felt the world go ass over teacup as everything went black.

In her dreams she kept seeing Sebastian save her and the uncaring way he tossed Minerva. She also kept replaying the way he kissed her forehead and his voice. There was something so unique to him, she’d never met anyone like him. Even the way he dressed was different, he could not be human, but he didn’t feel like a spirit. What was he?

Another dreams this time she saw raven feathers fall all around her naked body. She could feel power all over her skin, it was erotic, and she let out a moan as someone placed a kiss to the base of her spine. Lucy woke up, breathing hard and flushed at the feeling of those searing lips.

The bed dipped down as someone handed her a glass of water, she took a sip and slowly let her eyes open. She expected to see any of her guildmates but instead she saw Captain Lahar. Lucy was surprised, to see her ex-boyfriend here.

“How are you?” he asked as she handed him the glass.

“Confused,” she shivered, “sore and tired.”

He pursed his lips and set down her glass before adjusting his glasses. Lucy noticed that he wasn’t wearing his cloak and his hair looked a bit messy, she figured he had been here for a while. She tried to keep herself in check, seeing him was always hard. Yes, their relationship ended mutually, and they parted as friends, but she still would not forget everything he had meant to her for a while. Before everything got to be too much and life just decided that it simply could not work between them.

“I’m sure you want to know why I’m here?” he asked, and she nodded. “We need to know about the man in the black suit. He killed Minerva.”

Lucy put her hand to her mouth as she let out a gasp. She didn’t dream it, he had done that. Minerva was a bitch and she didn’t deserve to die, not like that. The whole scene replayed again, she saw the moment Minerva died, the way the light in her eyes just simply turned off and then she was limp. He tossed her like she was nothing, what the hell was he?

“I-I don’t know him,” she said.

Lahar adjusted his glasses again, “Lucy, he kissed you and said something to you. If it’s a rogue spirit or something we can handle that but if you don’t talk to me, I may have to arrest you for either murder or accessory to murder.” He took her hand, “I don’t want to risk your magic. Anything, please give me something.”

Lucy felt the tears gather along her lashes as she thought of losing her magic. Losing her family and friends, all the spirits she loved and cherished, they could just be gone. She looked at Lahar and he had reached forward running his thumb against her cheek. “Please Lucy, let me help,” he blushed, “you know I still feel for you.”

She pressed her hand over his, “I know Lahar, this hurts. I don’t know, but he’s not a spirit, least he didn’t feel like one. He felt hot like Natsu but dark and when he spoke to me…”

_“When you are alone and safe, call for me, tell no one my name.”_ His voice filtered in her head and she felt a light throbbing on her wrist. Lucy took a breath, she had to make a choice, tell Lahar everything or deal with the murderer on her own.

She knew Lahar would find the guy, but what if he was some kind of new spirit? Was it possible? Lucy knew there were more keys than just silver and gold and she remembered an old legend about mages like her summoning creatures from Hell. All of those were just theories she read about in books and old legends, nothing solid.

What if they were right?

There were too many questions for her to cycle through, but she knew two things for certain. One if she gave away his name, she would never find out the answers herself. Two if she didn’t say something believable, she would be arrested. For Lucy that meant the answer was somewhere in the middle.

“Lucy?” Lahar’s soft voice broke her of her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was trying to remember what he said. I was in shock, not even certain what was going on, but I was certain that before him, Minerva was going to kill me,” she said.

Lahar frowned, “I tried to get the match to end once I realized you were being tortured. So, did your guildmates,” he sighed, “I am so sorry Lucy. I think this is probably the best answer anyone could expect of you. Especially now. Can I visit tomorrow?”

She looked into his amethyst eyes and for a moment she remembered the man she had loved for a short while. At the same time, she saw his Rune Knight uniform and reminded herself why they couldn’t be together. Lahar didn’t have an off switch for work and she just couldn’t be with someone who didn’t accept her crazy nakama. “Okay Lahar, thank you.”

He kissed her hand, “do you want me to tuck you in?” Lucy smiled and almost said a phrase she hadn’t said since him, she kept her mouth shut and simply nodded.

Lahar pulled up the cover and tucked her in, like he used to, and she saw how he bent over but then stopped and corrected himself. “Good night litt… Lucy,” he whispered before leaving the room and turning off the lights.

She sighed and curled on her side before she began to cry. This was too much, the whole day, the match, the lingering soreness in her body and then to have to see Lahar. Lucy was certain that today was “International Punish Lucy Day,” who the hell thought that was a fantastic idea for a day should be strung up and flogged. And not the fun kind of flogging either.

It was painful, and Lucy tossed and turned for several hours before she gave up and sat up in the hospital bed. She looked around and realized that she was alone. Though she bet there was a guard outside her door, if not Natsu and half of Fairy Tail. Lucy decided to test things out and turned on the light. As soon as she did the door opened and she saw Doranbolt standing there.

“You need something?” he asked before he yawned.

“Just gotta go use the bathroom, you here all night?” Lucy carefully moved to the end of the bed and swung her legs over.

“Yeah, mostly Lahar just wanted someone here in case the guy in the suit came back,” he said, and she nodded.

“Makes sense, you look beat,” she said as she carefully stepped out of the bed and tested putting her weight on her feet. Lucy took in a deep breath and did a tentative step, so far, so good.

“Need help?” he asked, and Lucy shook her head.

“Just to the bathroom, I’ll be fine. If you want to catch a nap, I’ll set an alarm, it will be our secret,” she said with a wink.

Doranbolt laughed and scratched the back of his neck, “Lahar would kill me, you know how he…” he put his hand over his mouth and Lucy sighed.

“I know, it’s okay, honestly take a nap, I’ll wake you up in a couple hours,” she said.

“If you’re sure, thanks Lucy, you’re the best,” he said, and she smiled at him as she let go of the bed and wobbled a little to the bathroom. When she finished her necessities, she came back into the hospital room. Quietly she walked to the door and peeked through the window. Doranbolt was outside, his cloak around him and curled up on a couple chairs, out like a light bulb.

Lucy set the little alarm by the bed for three hours and patiently waited for about ten minutes before she dared to look at her wrist. She was surprised Lahar didn’t ask her about it but as she looked, she noticed something, there was nothing there. Lucy pursed her lips, she could have sworn this was the where he pressed his thumb.

She checked the other wrist and nothing. Lucy pursed her lips and thought through the entire event, letting it all replay several times. After a few minutes of thinking, she took her wrist, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to it, while thinking of his name, Sebastian.

Lucy felt a small bit of power in the room before warm fingers wrapped around her wrist. She opened her eyes and sitting on the bed, was the dark-haired man who had saved her.

No, who killed Minerva. She should not forget that very important fact.

“Figured it out, I see,” he said his voice was uncanny, an accent she hadn’t heard before and it flowed like silk. There was a feeling of darkness around him and she could swear she could smell something like fire but much headier. Part of her brain wanted to flee but another part was too curious as to who this man was to leave.

“W-why did you kill her?” she asked and internally felt stupid. Of all the questions to ask, this was not the first one on her list but as she looked at him, she had to know. She at the very least would need to tell someone so Sabertooth could have closure.

He arched a brow, “really the first thing you have to say. Not a thank you, Sebastian.”

Lucy looked at her fingers for a moment, not certain she liked his condescension. She ran a hand through her hair, it snagged on a knot and she knew she had to look horrible. Though she could worry about that later, it’s not like she wanted to seduce the guy or something.

Despite her random snippets of dreams. She had to get her act together to deal with Sebastian and the sooner she could do that the better off she would be.

“Thank you for what? They would have stopped the match. I would have been fine, you did not need to kill,” she snapped, glaring at the handsome man and not caring. Lucy was not going to deal with someone like this, she’d put up with enough in her life. To hell with this day, Lucy deserved answers. Lahar deserved answers. Her guild deserved answers. Even Sabertooth deserved answers.

He pursed his lips, “I know a killer when I meet one. She wanted to make a point, there was no disguising the intent. You were going to die without my interference. That deserves a thank you.”

Lucy blinked, “it was a game and not to the death, you could not have known that.”

He laughed, and she found a shiver go up her spine at the sound, “demons can sense these things, I know evil and that thing was evil. Whether your fragile little human brain can understand that or not.”

She felt her rage boil over at his words, how dare he laugh at her. How dare he insult her, she put up with enough insults about her weight and being called weak. No, she would not put up with it from this creature.

Lucy took in a breath, pressed her hands down into the bed and called out, “Lucy Kick!” Her foot connected and the man in the black suit went flying across the room. He crashed into the wall and landed in a heap. At this point if Doranbolt came in here, she could easily say he showed up, boasted about killing Minerva and she kicked him. It was all true.

She watched him as he started to move, he got up to one knee pressing his fist into the ground as he shook his head. Lucy debated on screaming for Doranbolt, but ultimately squished that idea. She summoned him, he came to her, she would fucking end this.

People simply needed to stop underestimating her. She was intelligent, strong, and damnit she was not fat. The first person who was going to figure this out was the man whose eyes were now glowing red as he glared at her and licked his lips.

“Want to play, pretty?” he asked. She jumped out of the bed, knowing damn well she didn’t have her keys or whip, but she would hold her own.

Lucy dropped into one of the fighting stances she learned from Gray, “bring it.”

* * *

Sebastian was enthralled, no one ever got the drop on him like that. Most people never stood up to him as Lucy had done, even after he announced that he was a demon. Oh, he was starting to understand what was special about this Celestial Mage. She was a fighter, she was clever and for Lucifer’s sake she was gorgeous. Even in that frock and her hair a mess, the fire in her eyes was everything his black heart could want.

He came at her and she lowered herself before dodging his attack, she was quick he had to give it to her. Sebastian threw a punch and she managed to block it by pushing her hands into the side of his arm, before she countered with an elbow to his throat. He took a step back and she advanced, bringing her knee up but he caught it as she went for a back handed strike, forcing him to let go and block it.

They sparred in the small room for a few minutes until he saw her grab her side. Lucy was breathing hard but the fire in her eyes had only gotten brighter. She leaned over and coughed, he saw blood hit the ground. Sebastian frowned for a moment, he shouldn’t be hurting her, not like this.

“Lucy?” he asked as he pulled out a handkerchief and slowly moved to her.

She put her hand up, “I’m not a damn weakling,” she said through clenched teeth.

Sebastian came closer to her, “you are not, but I’m not here to hurt you. Truce?”

Lucy spat up more blood, the scent tickling his nose, he’d never smelt blood like that before, it was almost intoxicating. Sebastian had to stop himself from wanting to sample the blood, instead he had to concentrate on the woman who he was here to meet. There would always be time later to sample her life essence.

She took the handkerchief and wiped off her mouth, the blood leaving a stain on her lips. Sebastian took her hand and guided her to the bed, as she sat down he fluffed her pillows. Lucy looked up at him, “thank you,” she said before she laid back, a flash of pain crossed her face and Sebastian felt something tug at him.

He took a seat beside her, “why do you care about her death?” It was a fair question, why would you care about someone who was going to murder you?

She sighed, and he handed her a half empty glass of water. Lucy took a sip and looked at him, he adored her eyes, even now, no longer filled with fire but filled with something. “I care about all life, she was a bitch, but her guild deserves answers and if she has family they deserve closure. The dead don’t care, we have to care because of all the people the dead leave behind.”

He weighed her words, he could tell she meant every one of them, there was a conviction behind her voice. Yet she is human, they aren’t this ultraistic. She parted her lips, “also I have to tell the Rune Knights something otherwise I go to jail for your crime.”

“That makes no sense.”

“They think I summoned you or have a connection to you, that makes me at best case an accessory to murder and at worse, if I summoned you, a murderer.”

“You did not summon me, I happened upon you,” he said, not wanting to mention exactly why or how he got here. People didn’t need to know about all the details of his life. One day he may tell Lucy how he got here, but not today.

“You said, demons can sense things. I’m assuming you’re a demon. Why would a demon help me?” she asked as she gave a very slow blink before yawning.

There were a variety of answers to that one, but only one of them would make the most sense and it was honest, mostly. “The chance of a contract, prove myself to you and you could contract with me.”

He looked at her, expecting another question but instead she was asleep. He frowned and wanted to wake her, but he knew she needed the rest. His little sparring match with her had not helped her condition. Sebastian set the room back to how it was before he kissed her forehead again, enjoying the small tingling he got from it.

He got up to leave when he felt her hand grab his, Sebastian looked down. “I don’t contract to demons, good bye Sebastian,” she said before her eyes fluttered closed.

His eyes opened wide for a moment, she was simply dismissing him? That had happened, never. He wanted to wake her and force her to explain herself. Instead he heard the door open.

Sebastian let his eyes glow as he hovered over her. A man who looked to be half awake came into the room, he stared at him before his eyes went wide and mouthed, “oh fuck”

“Tell your feeble-minded justice system that a demon kills who they want. Blaming her is pointless, that creature I killed was going to kill her, and you would not have stopped her. I saved her life and most likely many more.” he said, keeping his composure.

The guard looked dumbfounded for a moment and Sebastian had no idea what to do with that. Instead he ran a hand through his hair and smiled, “if that is all, good night.”

Sebastian moved to leave when the guard grabbed him, he figured it must be a mage to move like that. He spun and using his demonic strength, punched the mage, sending him through the wall. Lucy stirred, and he looked down at her as she started waking. It was not the time for him to take her, no, that would need to wait. Before she came to, Sebastian left, heading back to the dense woods for the night.

He figured in a day or two Lucy would call for him again. They could finish their talk and he could find out more about the woman who had surprised him.

* * *

Lucy finally managed to get home, it had been three long weeks of interviews and investigations. She had even been magically prodded by a mage who specialized in demonology. Her story picked apart, her character dragged over the coals and everything, it was as painful as it was humiliating.

Doranbolt had given testimony as to what the demon said to him about Minerva planning to kill her and though everyone was shocked, she noticed how Sabertooth barely flinched. Even when they found her diary. The testimony and evidence had helped her immensely, but it had left her with nightmares and doubt. It was clear that the demon had legitimately saved her, as for why, only he would know. So, she refused to give over any details about him. It was the least she could do because it was true she owed him her life.

The investigation had come to one conclusion, she was innocent and the person responsible was a lone demon. It felt like the world was off her shoulders when her keys were returned, and Gramps took her back to the Guild.

It was quite the party and she enjoyed every minute of it. Seeing her nakama again was the best therapy even if her skirt was singed in the antics. At the end of the night she let Natsu walk her home but declined his question if he could stay. She knew he was worried about her, especially knowing that a demon was out on the loose, killing for her.

Natsu was her best friend, end of story and she could count on him to be there for her, even when she didn’t need it. Didn’t change the strong bond of friendship they had, just that sometimes he got to be a bit much. Now she was finally walking up the stairs to her apartment and glad to have some time to herself.

The whole time she was under investigation there was always someone watching her. She felt like a prisoner, kept in a safe house to not hurt her magic. Lahar had been wonderful in orchestrating it, even though it was emotionally difficult on both for him to do it. Several times she questioned why they broke up only to quickly get a reminder when he would talk about work.

Lucy slipped into her apartment and let out a sigh of relief, she was alone. Her place was cleaned, and she knew that had to be Mira’s work. She raided the fridge seeing a selection of cakes and a little note from Erza welcoming her home. A small giggle left her, and Lucy grabbed one particularly interesting strawberry shortcake before she made her way to the bedroom.

As she flipped on the light the sight that greeted her had her dropping the cake and ready to scream. Sebastian was laid out on her bed, playing with a stuffed lion she got as a joke from Loke. Before the cake could hit the floor, the demon moved, he snatched it, not letting a single piece of fruit or crumb hit the floor. As she screamed his hand was over her mouth, he arched a brow and flashed her a positively deadly smile.

Lucy grabbed his hand and removed it from her mouth, trying to regain her composure. She was shaking, if anyone knew he was here, would they assume the wrong thing? Would she go to jail? All of it she shoved to the side, right now she simply needed to understand what was going on with this demon.

“Your cake,” he said as he handed her the treat. Lucy took it and nodded.

“Thank you,” she said as she slipped by him and sat in the bed, placing it on the nightstand as she regarded the demon.

He was gorgeous to look at, Lucy could not deny that, not with those ruby eyes, pale skin, angular slim features and she bet he was wonderfully toned under that fine-looking suit. She really needed her head examined but after several weeks of variating erotic dreams about the demon, she knew those thoughts were not going away any time soon. Instead she needed her wits, above all she needed to figure out what his game was.

“You’re free, I knew you would be,” he said.

“What you said to Doranbolt, helped, thank you for owning the crime. You should know they looked through Minerva’s personal diary and…” Lucy paused, “you were right, she had a plan to kill me. She wanted my keys to give to their Celestial Mage to make her stronger and for some reason she hated me to begin with.”

“Well, alls well that ends well,” he said as he took a step near her. Lucy sat back and moved some of the pillows and stuffed toys, new gifts she assumed, and made room for the demon to sit. Sebastian took a seat on the bed, as he grabbed the stuffed lion again, the way he smiled as he played with the paws made her giggle.

“You like cats huh?” she asked.

“Oh, very much, I am a fan of pussy,” he said, and Lucy flushed, catching the double entendre. The way he said it, it was just so nonchalant that she was certain it just added to his charm, well if demons had charm. They might, Lucy didn’t know much about them and even after Galuna Island she knew she should have done more research but time.

She let out a breath and tried to not think too much into that and instead she grabbed her cake. They sat for a few moments, Sebastian playing with the lion and her enjoying her cake. As the time stretched it didn’t feel so awkward to be near the demon and she relaxed a little.

“Sebastian,” she said as she licked a bit of cream off the fork, she noticed how he was watching her mouth. “why me? I’m sure there are lots of people who would love to have a handsome demon at their call.”

Lucy dropped the fork, as she realized that she had called him handsome and blushed, feeling like a complete moron. The demon simply sat and looked at her, he didn’t seem shocked or upset or anything about what she said. Perhaps she could let it slide, just write it off as if she never said the word.

“I have been trying to sort that out as well. What is it about you that attracts demons? What makes you special?” he asked, and Lucy let out a short breath through her nose.

She nibbled her bottom lip, “I have no idea,” she said as she stood up and took her plate back to the kitchen, not interested in finishing it. Lucy had no idea what was special about her, besides her magic type. She knew Celestial Summoners were rare and to have her collection of keys was almost unheard of but that’s just magic. Outside of that Lucy had no idea if anything was special about her. She was just Lucy.

“I think that’s part of it, when humans know they are special, and they become egomaniacs, it leaves a stench in the air around them,” he said, and she jumped at the sound of his voice. Her heart hammering. “Are you always so jumpy?”

“Are you always so creepy?” she shot back, and his face went blank before he smiled and then he laughed. There was something about his laugh and Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle at the moment, watching the demon hold his sides as he laughed.

The laughter faded, and she shook her head, not believing she was trying to be nice to a murderer. Then again, she thought about some of the checkered pasts of her guildmates and it would make sense. Gajeel beat the hell out of her for crying out loud. Evergreen had turned her to stone and Laxus tried to kill everyone he thought was weak. Doesn’t quite making killing Minerva alright, but maybe just a little.

“Tea?” she asked, thinking about a nice cup of Earl Grey to soothe her nerves.

He blinked, “are you offering to make it?”

“Yes, right now you are a guest in my home, least I can do is serve you,” she said and watched how his face all but lit up. He crossed to her and she looked up at him before he took her hand and placed a kiss to it.

“Thank you, I forgot how wonderful it is to not have to be the one serving,” he said, and she tilted her head.

“Well, take a seat and tell me all about it,” she said as she readied the kettle.

“Well where does one begin, it started with a little boy about to be sacrificed,” he said, and Lucy got the kettle on the stove before she leaned against the counter and started listening.

A few hours later, Lucy was laughing as he talked about flicking stones at his master to keep him balanced on a tight rope. Sebastian had talked quite a bit as they had tea and got comfortable on her couch. She couldn’t believe the demon was this witty, again she reminded herself it’s not like she spent a lot of time with demons.

Though she did learn quite a few things about him, he was obsessed with cats, he takes on a guise as a butler, not a fan of sweets but enjoys a well-prepared savory meal and he has a very disturbing sense of humor. To Lucy it made him more unique than the fact he’s a demon.

She also understood that he had quite a bit of moral character to him, and there were some lines he would never cross. Through his stories she started to piece together the puzzle of him and realized that in his mind, he had done the right thing. Maybe he was right, maybe there was a chance that Minerva had gotten so power mad that she would have gone through with killing her and then perhaps she would have killed others. It is possible, Lucy reckoned, that Sebastian had saved several lives by taking out the mage.

“What?” he asked, the sudden question with a bit of uncertainty to his voice had knocked her out of her thoughts.

Lucy hummed, “you’re such a puzzle, I kind of like that about you.”

“You are a very good listener, I haven’t talked for so long in…” he shrugged, “years, I suppose. Most people just don’t try to talk to the help.” She picked up on the addition of acidity to how he said the word help.

Lucy understood that, her father wasn’t always the nicest with the servants at the estate. She used to go out of her way to make them little cards for birthdays and to spend time with them. It always bothered her that people could treat each other like that. Much like how she felt about her spirits and she hated that many summoners treated them like tools and not family. There were a great many things Lucy didn’t understand about how people treated each other.

She reached out and took his hand, noticing he had removed his gloves, his hands were warm and soft with beautiful black nails. Perhaps they were claws, but they worked for him. Lucy ran her thumb over his knuckles and looked at him, “I’m sorry people treat you that way. You’re not just help, you have your own feelings and thoughts too, people should respect that regardless of what you do for them.”

It was like magic how he did a double take at her before his shoulders slouched for a moment and moved a little closer to her. Sebastian trailed fingers down her cheek, “thank you, Lucy. That was one of the nicest and most honest things anyone has ever said to me.”

She smiled at him, noticing how they had gotten very close to each other. Lucy could all but feel his body heat and the way his breath tickled her face as they stared at each other. It was too confusing and had this been anything else, Lucy was certain it would lead into a…

He curled a hand around the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened for a moment at the contact, but his lips were soft and warm, kissing them felt natural. Lucy relaxed for a moment, enjoying the moment before he pulled back. Sebastian smiled at her and then looked around, “it’s late. May I visit again?”

Lucy nodded, “I’d like that Sebastian.”

“Next time, how about you tell me your story?” he said as he stood and grabbed his black jacket.

“I can make dinner, something spicy and savory,” she offered and noticed how his eyes glowed for a moment.

“Dinner it is, you know how to use the mark,” he said, and she nodded.

Sebastian left, and Lucy pressed up against the door, her lips still tingling from his kiss. Part of her wanted to jump up and down at the idea of seeing him again. Another wanted to berate her for being stupid enough to have dinner with a murderer and the final part just didn’t care, it was nice to have someone different in her life.

She cleaned up the tea service and made her way to bed. As she started to get ready she noticed something nestled in the pillows. A single black feather, and it was enough to make her smile.

* * *

Sebastian had figured out what it meant to be on cloud nine, he was riding high on it. The evening could not have gone better. A real chance to talk to Lucy and he started to understand what exactly it was about her that would entice the Spider.

Lucy was everything he could want, she listened, she served him, she was thoughtful, honest, a true fighter, beautiful to a degree he didn’t know was possible and the best damn company he had for a long time. Sure, he would have to deal with her morality and the fact that she had issues with death, but he supposed that was just a human thing. After so many dead bodies during his life, Sebastian just didn’t mind adding another.

He felt like a young demonling again, ready to bounce off walls in his delight over stealing a simple kiss from her. Sebastian could tell that she was not ready for anything more, she was still trying to carefully learn about him. It was refreshing that someone just wanted to know him, not his powers or what he could do for them, just him.

Lucy had no grand designs on him, it was more than he could ever hope for. He bet if he ever contracted to her, she would not just simply order him around or treat him like a butler. No, he was certain she would be a partner, working, playing, investigating and everything beside him. Sebastian had never met someone like that.

As he walked he noticed something odd up on a board, a picture of him, slightly blurry and taken from the side as he stood with Lucy. He read the page, realizing that it was a wanted poster and that he was worth quite a bit of Jewels. Sebastian knew this would not be good, how could he even think of tying himself to Lucy if the police of this world wanted him for murder?

Sebastian pulled down the paper, knowing it wasn’t going to actually do anything other than make himself feel better about it. He also had to question if he was even subject to human laws. Another read through the paper and he noticed the contact information. Either the local Rune Knight Office or Captain Lahar of the Enforcement Squad.

He folded the paper and tucked it in his jacket. Sebastian was going to find this Captain Lahar, all he needed to do was make a stop at a Rune Knight office to collect more information. Sebastian looked up at the moon for a moment, enjoying the peace of the night before his eyes flashed in red and he clenched his fist. “I’m coming for you Lahar,” he said before he began a long night.

* * *

 

_Like the previous story this one will go in 3 chapters. I know, I know...where's the smut? Sebastian is complicated, but it will happen, I promise. This is me._

_Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos please!_


	2. Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian confronts Lahar and strikes a deal, letting the demon free to do as he wishes. As he enjoys his new freedom from human laws, he enters into a different kind of contract with Lucy. One that will change them both.

Standard disclaimer, I don't own the characters but I totally take ownership of this plot ^^

* * *

 

 

Sneaking into the Rune Knight station was easier than Sebastian had thought it would be. Discerning their organization structure was not. The demon resisted every urge to rearrange everything into a filing system that actually made sense. It was a catastrophe and he had known quite a bit about that.

He chuckled for a moment thinking about the three incompetents he worked with at the Phantomhive Manor. Part of him wondered how they fared after Ciel was no more. Sebastian pursed his lips and tried to banish away the thoughts, reminding himself to be the heartless demon he was born. Yet, something about his conversation with Lucy had him remembering the trio. Most likely because he could picture her being warmer and more caring to them than he or Ciel ever was.

He could almost see Lucy, dressed in the clothing of Earth, laughing at cook and then rolling up her sleeves to help him prepare a new dinner. That she would insist on everyone dining together, like a family. It was the subtle things she mentioned while he talked that started cluing him in as to who she is. When he didn’t need to explain certain rules of etiquette he got the impression that at some point in her life, she lived within high society. It added another layer to her.

He pulled a file, Lahar Morrigan and opened it, he took a quick scan of the contents, mostly searching for an address. Though he was surprised when he saw one little line.

“Secondary Contact in Case of Emergency, Lucy Heartfilia, Girlfriend.” Sebastian arched a brow, that could not be accurate. If she was his girlfriend, then why was she alone? Why would she kiss him? Perhaps monogamy was not a thing for humans, which was fine, many demons didn’t subscribe to the concept either.

It annoyed him, on a good day Sebastian was selfish and one a bad day he was… well, Sebastian. The thought of sharing Lucy unnerved him, and he quickly shoved it aside. Right now, he had to find Lahar and talk to him about this so-called crime he committed.

He heard footsteps and quickly backed out of the room, leaving through the small window he came in through. Sebastian had his information and now set out to find this Lahar, he had many words and question for the Captain.

It took at least an hour for Sebastian to find the address listed on the paper, but he managed. The house was small, and he could smell the cleaning chemicals in the air around it. He also felt a bit of magic within and took a moment to feel it.

“Protection magic,” he reckoned and then all but laughed. Ravens were notorious for their cunning and getting around traps and protections was one of his specialties, it made him a cunning cat burglar when needed.

A few quick demonic glyphs and Sebastian walked into the house. As expected it was quite clean, even his demonic senses couldn’t see a speck of dust anywhere. He walked through it but stopped short when he saw a picture on the wall. It was a picture of Lucy, wearing a backless dress and smiling at the camera over her shoulder in a sunny field. She looked happy and something else, her eyes soft and he could tell that smile was only meant for the person holding the camera. Sebastian shrugged and then plucked the picture form the frame, as the light came on.

“What the hell?” the man asked, and Sebastian eyed him up. He was a little shorter than him, give or take a couple inches with glasses, dark green hair and wearing nothing but blue silk pants.

“You must be Captain Lahar, allow me to introduce myself, I am Sebastian Michaelis and we have much to discuss,” he said with a slight bow. If anything, he had manners and humans would need to understand that.

“Y-you, you are the demon stalking my Lucy,” he growled, “you are also wanted for the murder of Minerva Orland. Come along peacefully and I will…” Sebastian put his hand up and began to laugh.

“One, Lucy does not belong to you, two I am not stalking her and three killing her saved Lucy’s life, self defense really,” he said, keeping his wits about him as the mage’s eye began to twitch behind glasses.

“You are still under arrest, no matter what you tell yourself in justification for committing a crime,” he said, and Sebastian shook his head.

“See the problem is that I’m a demon, not a human, your laws do not apply, now shall we discuss this like gentlemen?” he asked and watched how the mage let out a breath.

“What does a demon want with her?” he asked.

“Just her, she’s captivating, intelligent, kind, beautiful,” he smirked, “and good kisser, but you know that don’t you?”

“How dare you,” the man seethed, and Sebastian was quite amused by this. He loved playing with humans and watching them emotionally dance under his marionette strings.

“Demon, please now, Lucy understood that concept, are you always so slow? What did she ever see in you?” he shot back, enjoying this little dance of words.

Lahar tensed for a moment before he let out a breath, “you are determined to anger me, and I will not play your game. I still have to arrest you, your species does not matter, law of the land is absolute.”

Sebastian frowned for a moment, it was never any fun when people did not play. It seemed this Captain had quite a sense to order to him and a single focused mind. Though it was obvious his weak spot was Lucy and the Raven would delight in toying with that weakness. “I saved her life, even Minerva’s own diary mentioned her desire to kill Lucy for the keys, whatever those are.”

“Writing something in a journal does not always mean the person will act…” Lahar started.

Sebastian cut him off, “do you not understand how evil works? It begins as a seed in the mind, it’s small and sits there, silently germinating and spreading itself out. Eventually it blossoms into a full intensive thought, one that distorts everything else. When she wrote it out, that was the moment that her evil had blossomed, there was no going back, not for a human so wrapped in her own Pride.”

The Captain leaned against the wall and pursed his lips, Sebastian continued, “we demons sense sin and evil, we are born into it and can find it, like cats looking for treats. After a taste for murder, I can assure you that Minerva would not have stopped, she would enjoy the high too much, it was a cold calculation on my part to end her.”

“You played judge and jury based off of a feeling, that is not right,” he said.

“Juries hand out verdicts based on their feelings, does that also make them wrong?”

He saw the Captain open his mouth, shut it and open again before he took off his glasses and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Juries look at facts and determine from there, though I am certain their emotions do play a part in it.”

“Then understand I acted with the facts I had, whether you accept them or not. My only crime was not stealing Lucy immediately,” he said, trying to goad the mage.

The man walked closer to him and picked up the empty frame from the wall, he glared at Sebastian. “Return my picture, it’s the only one I have of her.”

“No.”

“Mr. Michaelis, you are on very thin ice, I understand your views on things, but it does not change the fact that you are a murderer and thief.” The Captain said his voice dark and commanding. Now he was back to playing Sebastian’s game and he enjoyed this again. It seemed the Captain had a bit of a darker side to him, it was not so intriguing.

“It is not simply murder when you are protecting someone. Tell me Captain have you never caused harm or killed someone to save another life?” Sebastian smiled, knowing that this would be the sticking point. “You have my testimony, I protected Lucy, when she could not and thus makes me a savior not just a murderer.”

“We do not take the law into our own hands.”

Sebastian shook his head his dark hair swaying about his face, “yes you do, when it is kill or be killed, you make that determination in self-preservation. Would you prefer to have to bury your former lover?”

“I think you know the answer to that, but Minerva did not need to die, you could have simply knocked her out or subdued her, the measure was extreme,” he said as he held out his hand and Sebastian frowned before reaching into his jacket and giving the picture back. A small peace offering.

“What do you think would have happened after she came to? Hmmm. All that evil blossoming in her body, she would have craved revenge and the consequences more severe for the next victim and the next. Once you have that taste for power, it does not go away. The end result, dear Captain, would have been that at a later time, Lucy would still be dead.”

Lahar put the picture back and set it on the wall, before he met Sebastian’s gaze. He sighed, “I understand, if you are a demon then perhaps we can come to a deal.”

“Define your terms,” he said, internally rejoicing at winning this situation.

“I will drop the warrant and charges based on your testimony, knowing full well that no jury would convict you based on what you present as facts and the situation. However, you will stay far away from Lucy.”

Sebastian pursed his lips, “you do know Captain you will never have her again? Why should I leave her alone, I saved her life.”

Lahar’s shoulders dropped as he let out a breath, “I know…”

Sebastian read the man for a moment, “you were or are still in love with her? This request I stay away is nothing more than your fleeting hope of her return.”

“I am but that has been over for a year now, it doesn’t mean I want her in the arms of a killing demon. I want what is best for her, that guild and you are not it.” He said the words with absolute conviction and it made Sebastian a bit curious as to this guild. Later he would find out.

“You are not it either, otherwise she would still be with you. You don’t get to tell her what is best, Lucy is her own mind. However, let me amend the deal.” The Captain raised a brow and crossed his arms over his naked chest. Sebastian continued, “you drop all charges against me and I will not kill again, barring self defense or taking out another creature of Hell, define as you would. Also, Lucy makes up her own mind on who and what she wants. Neither of us can stop her, even I know that.” He said as he put his hands behind his back and waited. This was so much more civilized than how he thought this would happen. He anticipated a roaring fight, not conversation, it gave him a bit of respect for the Captain.

“What would you do if she does not want you near her?” he asked.

“Then I would leave her be, it is that simple,” Sebastian said the words but, in his mind, he didn’t believe them. There was something about her that sang to him and he could tell by their several hours of conversation, that she felt a pull to him as well. Yet, as a demon he could respect her free will and if she was that adamant about not being with him, it would hurt his Pride, but he would leave her be.

They stood in silence as Sebastian let Lahar work through everything. This was the best outcome he could ask for, should the mage take the deal. The Captain didn’t show much for emotion, Sebastian could respect the man’s control. Begrudgingly the Raven could admit that if the situation was reversed he may not have handled it this well.

“I accept the deal, it will be good to put this behind everyone, especially for Lucy. She went through a lot to be cleared of your crime. Know that I will be watching you,” he said.

Sebastian nodded, “Charges against me dropped, I limit my killings to only that in which is necessary, and Lucy makes her own decision on whom she accepts.”

“Yes,” he said, and Sebastian grabbed the mage’s hand. His eyes glowed as he sealed the contract between them, the Captain’s eyes widened for a moment.

“Contract is solidified. Congratulations Captain you have made a deal with a Prince of Hell, good day to you.” Sebastian said as he turned to leave.

“Good day Mr. Michaelis remember I will be watching.” He called out and Sebastian smirked, he expected no less from the man.

* * *

 

Lucy was sitting at the guild, mindlessly drinking her milkshake and enjoying a little down time. The guild had pooled in some money from jobs and paid her rent for three months while she was stuck under investigation. It was a generous gift and gave Lucy some much needed time to try and relax and sort through things.

“Oh my god!” Mira exclaimed, and Lucy turned around to see Captain Lahar on the lacrimavision. He was dressed in his uniform standing behind a podium and addressing the press.

“Last night the individual wanted for the murder of Minerva Orland came forward to give testimony. Based around the facts of the situation, we have decided to drop all charges against the demon known as Sebastian Michaelis. I will now take questions,” he said, his words sharp and on point. Lucy knew that voice tone, his mind was made up and he was in charge of things. Though she began to wonder what exactly Sebastian had said to Lahar to make him reconsider his stance. Last she knew the Captain was determined to see the demon fry.

The press went wild, as they started shouting their questions and outrage. Lucy listened intently as Lahar kept his calm and answered everything. The prevailing theme was simple, Sebastian had saved her life and he asked the press if they would rather bury a beloved Celestial mage or a killer? The choice word of beloved was not lost on Lucy, she knew the Captain harbored feelings for her.

Lahar was cool under pressure for the most part, she did notice how his eye twitched a little after the sixth time he was asked effectively the same question. She knew the Captain he could only handle so much chaos and the press were quite chaotic. He summed everything up and closed the door to more questions before he left, and the news anchor came back on. Knowing how the news worked, she knew everyone was going to have an opinion and “experts” would give their advice on it. It would be chaos for the next couple days until some celebrity mage did something silly.

“Wow,” Mira said, and Lucy nodded.

“It’s a play on self defense laws, since at the time I couldn’t stop Minerva, he did. Smart if you think about it,” Lucy said, understanding the situation from Lahar’s clear and concise words.

“Always thought that bitch was crazy, but to think she really was planning to murder you,” Mira said, and Lucy nodded. Though she bet Yukino would never have accepted the keys, even if they were highly valued.

Lucy went back to her milkshake before she saw the sideways glance from Mira. She pulled back and sighed, “okay, out with it.”

Mira slid over to her and leaned against the bar she smiled, “you know I can sense demon on you, want to talk to me about something?”

Lucy pinched her forehead and sighed, she should have known that out of anyone the demonic soul harboring matchmaker would sense Sebastian on her. She still had his invisible mark and even though she showered before coming in here, that simple kiss and night they shared was still marked on her. “He came to me last night, we talked and that is it MiraJane Strauss.”

“Is he cute? The picture was kind of fuzzy,” she said, and Lucy groaned. Mira’s eyes lit up, “so he is!”

Lucy grabbed her friend and shook her head, talking through clenched teeth, “shut up before Natsu hears you.”

Mira laughed and pulled back, flicking her long silver hair over her shoulder. “You gonna see him again? When can I meet him?”

“Mira, shouldn’t you be worried over the fact that he’s a demon and until recently wanted for murder?”

She laughed, “Lucy, I handle demons, species isn’t a problem and yes him killing Minerva was scary, but he saved your life, even I get it.”

Lucy blinked, “wait, you were on his side?”

“Not on a side per se, I just knew where he was coming from when he acted. I was debating with Gramps about jumping in there myself, cause honestly…. Natsu would have and he may not have stopped himself. Odds are Minerva was going to die that day, that demon, Sebastian, saved good people lots of trouble.” She said, and Lucy blinked before tilting her head to the side.

“Ummm… that’s kind of not what I expected.”

Mira nodded, “you know how Fairy Tail is. Sabertooth is gonna be pissed but that’s their problem. If Sebastian ever came here, I think after dealing with a bunch of questions, people would be fine. I know I would be,” she said with a wink and Lucy planted her head into the bar. She just could not believe…

Yeah, she could. This is one of the reasons why she loved her nakama. They believed in second chances and seeing different sides of a situation. Sure, they were crazy and high spirited with a perchance for mass destruction but usually that was because they were handling something so large it just happened. Or Natsu and Gray were at it again, take your pick really.

Lucy smiled at Mira, “I think I’m going to hang out at home for the next couple days till this media circus dies down. Hopefully the press isn’t waiting for me.”

Mira patted her hand and beamed, “good idea. If you want to take a bag or two and raid through the pantry for supplies, saves you from having to grocery stop and get spotted.”

Lucy jumped over the bar and hugged Mira, “thank you.”

Mira shrugged, “not a big deal, if you want to leave some Jewel, that would be nice.” Lucy nodded, opened her belt wallet and put some money in Mira’s hand before she grabbed a bag and made her way into the pantry.

Lucy gathered a few essentials, enough to let her cook comfortably for a week before she would need to resupply. She may have also grabbed an additional item or two to make something special for Sebastian. Perhaps tonight would be a good night for that dinner, hopefully he could tell her what he said to Lahar to make the man drop the charges. Somehow that felt unlikely, but Lucy could always ask.

She summoned Plue and started heading back home, Lucy took the back way home, just in case of reporters. As she entered her apartment she let out a sigh of relief for having to avoid the media attention. Now she could relax and work on her writing and other things, enjoying a week to herself as she waited for the media frenzy to die down.

“Hey Luce,” Natsu called out as he came out of her kitchen eating one of the cakes Erza left for her. Lucy felt her forehead begin to throb.

“Natsu! Stop eating my food,” she said.

“Lushy, you have enough food, look at your hips,” Happy said as Natsu began to laugh.

Lucy felt fire around her and then Happy let out a small cry, she blinked as Natsu jumped back. Sebastian was holding on to Happy with a silver knife pressed against his throat.

“There is nothing wrong with her hips, apologize,” he said, his voice calm and menacing.

“You!” Natsu shouted as he dropped the cake to the floor, breaking the plate and making a mess.

“I hope you intend to clean that up, it was quite rude,” Sebastian said.

“Luce, stay back! I’ll handle this,” Natsu said as Lucy walked towards the chaos.

Sebastian blinked for a moment, “one child at a time, I believe this adorable cat was going to apologize. I am terribly sorry as a lover of cats, this is awkward for me. So, apologize to Lucy, quickly.”

“Sorry Lushy, your hips are fine,” Happy said and Sebastian let go before grabbing the Exceed again and hugging him. He started going off about his cute little nose and plush paws. Natsu and her traded similar “what the fuck” looks.

“He’s a cat lover,” she shrugged.

“Why is he here?” Natsu asked as she stepped around the awkward moment to go find a rag and her broom. Lucy was used to the chaos, she didn’t like it but with her life, it was the norm.

“I’m a free demon, I thought I would visit. Look how cute these little wings are and your whiskers,” he purred as he held and pet Happy. She knew the little Exceed was eating all the love and praise up.

Lucy swept up the mess and sighed, “Natsu, it’s complicated, Sebastian saved me, sure not in a conventional way but I’m alive because of him. Let’s not forget that okay.”

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck and his look had changed from questioning and ready to fight to his trademark grin, “okay Lucy. If you’re okay with him, I’m fine but,” he glared at Sebastian, “don’t put a knife to my best friend again.”

“If he can control his criticism of Lucy, I can manage that,” Sebastian said as he finally let go of Happy. The Exceed practically had little hearts in his eyes as he went back to Natsu and sat on his shoulder.

Lucy was wiping up the frosting and looked up noticing that everyone was staring at her. She shrugged, “okay, well that’s settled, Natsu thank you for checking in on me but please leave. I have much to discuss with Sebastian, alone.”

“B-but Luce…” he whined, patting his belly.

“No, Natsu, you can go eat at the guild, you already,” she opened the fridge and sank to the floor, “ate all my cakes. Just leave.” Lucy said feeling quite defeated for the moment. Of all the stupid and inconsiderate things, she wanted to snap and kick his ass but that wouldn’t do anything more than cause damage to her apartment.

Natsu huffed, “fine.” He started making his way to her window and Lucy shouted at him to use the damn door. He laughed and quietly left.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief and noticed how Sebastian was sitting on the counter of her kitchen, watching her. She smiled at him and then went to go check the windows before grabbing her bags and walking back into the small kitchen.

She put the bags on the counter and Sebastian grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him, she almost tripped. He caught her, and she found herself situated between his legs as he held her hand and stroked her cheek.

“Hello again,” he said, and Lucy blushed.

“Hello,” she answered, and he gently curled two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. He placed a kiss to her lips and Lucy relaxed into it, enjoying his warmth and a unique taste that was all his.

She pulled back and looked at him, he looked amused, a bit of light playing in his crimson eyes. “Are all demons this affectionate?” she asked as she set about to putting away her food items.

“No, but it is not my fault that you are kissable,” he said, and she flushed.

“You think you’re charming, don’t you?” she asked, and he nodded, the simple gesture had her giggling as she finished her work and then leaned against the counter and looked at him.

“Why are you really here? I didn’t summon you,” she said.

“Wanted to share in the news that I’m no longer wanted,” he said as he got off the counter, “and also it’s almost tea time.”

Lucy chuckled, “what kind of tea would you like?”

He grinned at her and kissed her hand, “any, thank you.” She playfully shooed him out of the kitchen as she prepared the tea, Lucy could not believe this was the direction he life was going. Her, of all people kissing and having tea with a demon. Sometimes she wondered a little about her sanity, but then remembered that if you question your sanity you must still have some.

When the tea was ready Lucy brought out the tea service and saw Sebastian sitting on the couch, he had taken off his coat and vest, leaving him in crisp white shirt, black tie and black slacks. She served him a cup and he smiled at her offering his thanks. They sipped tea in comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

“So, Sebastian, what did you say to Lahar?” she asked, setting down the teacup.

He smiled, “nothing to worry about, it’s a gentlemen’s agreement.”

She arched a brow and noticed his expression did not change. Whatever happened between the two men was a private affair and though her curiosity was eating at her, she was going to let it go. Perhaps it was okay for her to not know every detail and from seeing Lahar on the lacrimavision today she knew he was at least physically okay. So, if they have an accord, it’s probably for the best for her to not concentrate on it.

“Last night, I talked, today I would like to hear your story,” he said, and Lucy smiled.

She started to lean back when Sebastian put down the tea and reached for her. Lucy found herself trapped between his legs, her back against his chest as he rested his hands over her stomach. For a moment she felt as if she was being petted like a cat, but it was nice.

“I was born Lucretia Isabel Heartfilia and into a life of high society that I hated when my mother died,” Lucy started talking while Sebastian gently pet her and listened.

After a couple hours, a few laughs and some interesting questions from the demon, Lucy was completely relaxed in his arms. She also felt wonderful, enjoying the fact that he was quite the listener. It was the one thing she missed about her ex, he could also listen to her for hours as long as it was what he deemed as “intelligent rambling.”

Lucy noticed that his petting movements had stopped, and she looked up, noticing that the demon had fallen asleep. Sebastian was beautiful at rest, looking like a soft angel and she wasn’t offended by it, based from a comment he made about sleep being a demonic luxury, it was slightly flattering. She moved to get off him when he startled and held her tightly.

“Sebastian?” she asked her voice soft.

He shook his head, “apologies, Lucy, I…” he yawned, and she looked at his sleepy eyes.

“It’s okay, you can curl up in my bed if you’d like, you can even cuddle the lion toy,” she said making him chuckle.

“How about you?” he asked.

“I’m not tired,” she said, though Lucy loved a good nap, she just wanted to relax and write to her mother.

“No, I meant why can’t I cuddle you instead of a toy?”

“Cause you like cats,” she said with a giggle.

His lips pulled up in a devious smirk, “I said I like pussy, won’t you be my pussy…” he paused, “cat.”

Lucy flushed and giggled before swatting playfully at him for being a pervert. “Horrible demon,” she teased.

Sebastian waggled his brows before he moved too fast for Lucy to track and had her over his shoulder. She pounded her little fists against his back as he moved, busy laughing and unable to put a lot of strength into the movements.

“Little lower,” he said, and Lucy beat her fists a little lower, he hummed and thank her, and she just shook her head.

Everything spun wildly as he flopped her on the bed, landing on her back she moved up it on her elbows, knocking pillows and toys out of the way. Sebastian crawled to her, looking like a sleek predator as he moved in fluid grace. Lucy held her breath as he hovered over her for a moment, their eyes piercing into each other.

“I’d like a goodnight kiss,” he said as his head dipped down, lips searching for hers.

Lucy closed her eyes and gave into the demon, their lips touched as he settled his weight on top of her, resting between her legs. This kiss wasn’t playful nor light, there was a hunger behind it as he bit her bottom lip, forcing her to gasp and Sebastian slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes rolled up as his tongue skimmed along hers. He tasted like green tea, spice and fire, it went straight to her head.

Hands started exploring each other as they kissed, and she could feel a significant bulge press into her inner thigh. Lucy couldn’t believe she was getting so frisky with Sebastian a demon with the face of an angel. He grabbed her hip, the material of his glove smooth against her skin as she tilted her hip a little more into his touch, increasing the friction between them.

She ran her fingers through his hair amazed at how soft it was as his fingers inched a bit more up her skirt. Sebastian pulled back, letting her get some needed air and she looked at him. His lips wet with her saliva, eyes glowing and a faint flush to his skin.

“Lucy…” he purred as he let go of her hip and taking the bottom of the glove in-between his teeth, he pulled it off. It was sexy to see him strip a little for her. His hand made contact with her bare skin and she felt a shiver go through her at his touch, the light grazing of his claws adding to the beauty.

The reality of things settled in for her and she sucked in a breath, “Sebastian,” she said, her voice a little deeper than normal. “We shouldn’t… I just…”

“Why? Do you not feel Lust?” he asked.

“Lust is that all you want?”

“For now, nothing else between us, uncomplicated as sin intended,” he said as he removed the other glove.

Lucy pushed back and sat up a bit more, her back against the headboard, trying for some space to gather her wits. Did she want that? Usually she was already in a relationship before sex even entered the picture. She always wanted more than the one-night stands Cana would boast about.

Perhaps that was always her undoing, put too much heart into it and then only find heartbreak and pain. When she opened and began to feel after giving her body to a man, things tended to fade after that. Lahar was her longest relationship, but their form of sex was unique, it was a dynamic that called into hidden parts of herself.

“Uncomplicated as sin intended,” she whispered.

Sebastian nodded, “humans make sex complicated, with their feelings, but it doesn’t have to be. It can just be a release of pleasure, stress, or a midafternoon indulgent.” He paused as his merlot eyes trailed up her body, “or just a way to say thank you, for your kindness and tea.”

Lucy chuckled, “oh so is it now?”

He nodded, “hm, yes. If you tell me you haven’t felt the attraction since the first time I held you, I will…” he looked around and grabbed her lion toy, “eat this cute little stuffed critter.”

Being honest with herself, she had felt the attraction to him and damn if she wasn’t having erotic dreams about the demon who was fingering the little lion. The night he’d kissed her had left her in a state to where she barely slept and woke up feeling a bit slick.

Having something uncomplicated, even for a short while would be welcome in her very complex and busy life. Lucy could also use the stress relief and damn the demon did look like amazing stress relief. Even with his clothes on, she could tell he was every little fantasy come true and she would love to take a nibble. Maybe after this she wouldn’t see him again or maybe she would, but maybe she could just enjoy the time.

It’s not like she’s immortal and having faced death several times in her short life, she knew that one wrong mission could have her gone from the world. Lucy wouldn’t want to leave with regrets, and not taking the opportunity to enjoy sex with Sebastian would most certainly be a regret.

She plucked the lion from his hands and tossed it to the side. Lucy felt the naughty part of her mind kick up a little, “oh, I’m really certain that’s not the pussy you want to eat.”

A broad devious grin came across his face, “oh, are you offering me another?”

She sat up and grabbed his shirt, pulling the demon against her as she kissed him. “Meow,” she whispered and watched how his eyes danced in amusement.

“Now, you’re playing my kind of game, let’s see if I can make you purr.”

“Good thing I like games,” she replied as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

Sebastian sat up for a moment and looked at her, he tilted his head to the side, his eyes calculating her. Lucy held her breath and waited, seeing if the demon picked up on her meaning.

“Where do you keep it?” he asked after a minute.

“Under the bed,” as soon as she said it he was on the floor pulling out the pink suitcase. Sebastian opened it, and he looked up at her, down at the content and up at her again.

“My, my, my, this is a nice little collection,” he said as he pulled out one pair of padded leather cuffs. Sebastian threw those, and a silk scarf up on the bed before he closed and moved the trunk back under it. “Let’s make it simple for the first time, I think you’ll like the effect of my claws,” he came up on the bed, “but that dogging bat, beautiful little item.”

Lucy shivered when he mentioned his claws, “I have some limits, blood is one of them.”

“You’ll have to trust me, I am a big demon, I know how to use my claws. I’ll keep the limit in mind,” he said as he tugged at his tie. His face went soft for a moment as he cupped her cheek. “Of all the things, I didn’t expect you to be this suited for me. A woman after my own tastes with a strong enough mind to tell her Dom the limits and what she wants. It’s perfection.”

She flushed, “thank you…”

“Master, but not now, we’ll have that long conversation later.” He ran his nose against her cheek, “I want to know all about you and your Lust. Let me make you mine for this moment, worry about detail later.”

“Define simple,” she said.

He nipped her ear lobe, “restrain you, tease you, not let you see me so then you can only feel, grazing of pain and you only orgasm when I say.”

Lucy smiled, “sounds like a lazy Sunday morning.”

Sebastian pulled up again, his body heat leaving her before he threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

 

Of all the things, Lucy was submissive and beautifully so. She knew her own Lust and needs and had no shame in admitting them. Her collection of toys, pristine and well cared for, had Sebastian rejoicing. Not many people ever understood his needs and to find someone who did was akin to finding that rare needle in the mountain of needles. He would thank Merlin later.

He felt a unique kind of glee as he laughed at her bold words, it had been too long since he was this excited (in multiple senses of the word) to give into Lust. His gaze settled on her eyes, the humor in her face reaching them, giving her a bit of devious imp to her features. Sebastian wanted to play and today, he would.

Like all demons he took his sins seriously and hated the times he had to use them for only information or other things. No, now he would just simply indulge for the sake of Lust and joy. He grew harder in the savoring of this moment and ran his fingers down her neck, enjoying how she turned her head a little to give him more access.

The Raven demon got off her, “strip for me pet.”

“Yes, Master, would you like music?” she asked.

“No need, now begin,” he replied as she moved off the bed and stood in front of it. Sebastian sat upon the edge, his long legs over the edge as he played with the cuffs in his hands. It was everything he could do to stop himself from reaching out to grab her.

Lucy swayed a little, her hips moving with a bit of grace to a soft tune he knew was only in her head. Perhaps next time he would ask for music, a full striptease would be delightful. She slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and he felt the tingle of excitement dance all over his skin.

As the shirt slid down her arms he liked his lips to see her in a simple nude lace bra and her blue skirt. He almost felt like a young demon again, seeing his first bit of erotic play. For a demon of hundreds of years, this moment made him feel young again in how surprising it was. He understood why the ancient Undertaker had only wanted payments in laughter, after so long, you crave the simple but rare things.

She popped the buttons on her skirt and let it slide down those shapely hips before she stepped back and kicked it at him. Sebastian smiled at the playful antic as he caught it before it hit him in the face. Now in just her lingerie Sebastian was fighting himself to keep composed.

Lucy paused in her movements to simply trail her fingers along her body, Sebastian gave her a slight warning growl. She winked at him, the little tease and he flashed her a grin showing off his fangs. It didn’t take much longer before the rest of her clothing was removed. He sniffed the air, breathing in her scent, and dear Lucifer if he could purr like a cat he would, he truly found his catnip.

Sebastian motioned to her to come sit on his knee and she obeyed, her hips rolling in sensual grace. It was such a beautiful site, to see her body without the clothing from the dusty pink nipples on her large breasts to the thin bit of dark curls above her sex. Lucy was such a rare beauty, even succubi couldn’t compete and he had known quite a few of them.

She straddled his clothed leg, he could feel her heat through the fabric and pushed his leg up a little, causing her to sigh. Sebastian took the cuffs and attached them, placing a delicate kiss to her wrist before wrapping them in the padded leather. He let her hands be in the front, so she could touch him, if he allowed, and so he would not hurt her with their combined weight on top of them.

Sebastian adored the fact that she trembled a little, but her eyes never left his, she was calculating him as much as he was taking her in. This was one of those moments where he felt his black heart pound into his chest. He pressed his nose into her neck as he licked a line up it, “can’t wait to taste you everywhere, pet.”

Lucy let out a breath and smiled at him, “as my Master pleases.” The line was so effortless from her full lips, he adored it. Sebastian wasn’t certain how long he could play with her before he’d lose himself fully. That was new to him, but the Lust was thick enough to drown a lesser demon.

After he put on the blindfold he laid her in the center of the bed. As he stood at the end he leaned over to grab her ankles and spread her legs, allowing him to see all of her. She blushed, he could see the bits of red color rushing along her cheeks and down her chest as she nibbled her bottom lip. There was something alluring about a woman who had a bit of shyness to her.

Then again after what that stupidly adorable winged kitty said about her today, he wondered if it was a self-conscious thing. He made a mental note to speak to her about several things, but he was going to make the logical guess that any form of humility play would not be welcomed.

“Beautiful, my pet is beautiful,” he said as he removed his own shirt. The blush intensified across her as she let out a small gasp. “Say it pet, say my Master has a beautiful pet.”

Lucy trembled for a moment before she let go of her bottom lip, “my Master has a beautiful pet.” Her voice was weak, he didn’t like that, there was something wrong here and he was going to get rid of this weakness.

“Again, pet,” he said as he removed his pants and crawled upon the bed to rest on his heels between her legs.

“My Master has a b-beautiful pet,” she repeated, her voice unsteady.

“Do you doubt your Master’s taste in beauty?” he asked as he leaned over her, placing his hands beside her shoulders and hovering a few inches above her.

“N-no Master,” she said, turning her face away. He carefully pinched her chin and even though she could not see him he wanted her at least facing him.

“Again pet, with conviction,” he commanded as he bent his head down to ghost his lips across her jawline.

“My Master has a beautiful pet,” she said, the words just a bit stronger. Sebastian gave her a playful bite to her neck as he let his claws graze down her arms.

“Again,” he said as he licked along her collarbone. She repeated the words, this time with even more confidence. He continued to tease her body, making her repeat the phrase until he was satisfied. Sebastian enjoyed how responsive she was to him, her body trembling and arching into his touch.

Lucy was like a slightly untuned instrument needing to be guided, plucked, tuned, and worshipped before the bow ever hit the strings. He bet she would moan and cry like a beautiful Stradivarius Violin in the middle of a solo. All he had to do was tease and enjoy, to fully open her.

Between her legs he nuzzled his cheek against the slim patch of curls, enjoying how she tilted her hips up to bring her essence closer to his eager mouth. Sebastian pushed down on her, forcing her to not move, not till he was ready. Instead he propped himself up on an elbow, his cheek against the soft skin of her inner thigh while he slowly petted her.

Lucy let out small sighs as he gently ran his claws against her sex, stroking her as if he was petting a kitten. Enough to give pleasure but not to allow her to go beyond the gentle teasing. She let out a small sound, like rolling her r’s, it was as close as a human vocal cord could get to purring. He was excited to hear the noise, loving how quickly she caught on to satisfying his needs.

“Such a good little kitty…” he hummed as he bit into her thigh, enough for pain but not to break her skin. Lucy let out a sigh as her hips strained to move, brining her core more in contact with his fingers.

She was so slick, wet and warm, that Sebastian was eager to mount her, to take her wholly as his. Yet his need to tease, play and torture sang to him as her skin began to pebble and flush in warm. He continued to play with her, while nibbling and licking the skin close to her woman hood.

“P-Please, Master,” she panted.

“Is my pet beautiful?” he asked as he pressed two fingers into her as he let his nose softly tease her pearl. Never would there be a scent or a feeling this intoxicating, it was like fondling the purest form of Heaven, dragging it down into the depths of his Lust and Hell.

Lucy didn’t answer, and he stopped moving, making her softly move, reaching for anything the demon could offer. Until he had his answer she would not release, this was part of the game. For a pet can only do as the Master commands.

“Master,” she licked her lips, “h-has a beautiful pet,” Lucy managed, and he smiled. Giving her a simple reward, he put his fingers back inside of her channel as he tasted her. The pulsating warmth of her clit against his tongue had his merlot eyes rolling up into his head as he reached for that spot inside of her.

He teased and stroked her, feelings the shifts in her body as clue to her orgasm. Sebastian played the game for what it was worth, stopping, starting, teasing, giving and then as she began to whimper and cry, he let it all go.

“Let me see your beauty pet, give me your Lust,” he cooed and on command, Lucy screamed his name as her back arched and she came for him. The site was beautiful, her muscles tensing, skin shifting in subtle color form the heat and the pulsing of her channel against his fingers. It was everything he had never seen before, perfect Lust, beautiful passion, the kind that musicians strive for when their music crescendos.

It left him painfully hard and he despised his pants enough to jump from the bed and tear them clean from his body. Sebastian didn’t care about the material item, not when he saw her wither and moan against the pink bedding. The scene a contradiction of the desire and the sin happening between them. For once in his life he felt such a need to mark someone. See his feathers against her body for all eternity. To never let another male see her like this, this was all his.

Her blindfold still on, Sebastian dropped his human form, he had never done that before unless it was a battle with an angel. His back popped and strained as large black feathered wings appeared, leaving feathers all over the room. His head hurt as horns sprouted from above his templed, curling around the side of his head, smooth and black the tips with a small bit of gold. Claws slightly extended as his body heated, demonic glyphs of his lineage warmed along the side of his body, making his power know.

He growled before he jumped on the bed and took his pet, ripping off the blindfold. Sebastian expected her to shout but instead she stared at him in wonder as feathers fell all around her. The demon inside of his soul, the crux of his being began to map out how he would mark her. The feathers that fell on her pale skin showing him where the sigil to lie.

Lucy shivered and gently reached up, he gave a soft nod and let her fingers trace along one of his horns.

“Pet has a beautiful Master,” she said as a tear leaked out of her eye.

Pride took over him as he preened, his chest pushing out as he took the woman in his arms and kissed her. Letting her feel his demonic heat against her Celestial body. Their patterns began to dance, in such a way that Sebastian couldn’t stop it, not even with his prized control. Nothing could ever stop this, fate had found a way.

He pulled back from the kiss, “do you wish to belong to me? Let me mark your soul with mine?”

Lucy shivered, her eyes wet as she touched his cheek. He could taste her apprehension, knew this was too soon but he could not deny the calling inside of him. It never hit him this hard, no matter how many he had ever bedded or how long he had been denied Lust. There was something to her, something that only a one in a billion chance and a mage skilled with time could ever give him. Whatever he had done to earn this moment, he would thank that deity later.

“A bonding contract?” she asked.

“More than, you’ve seen me, I’ve seen you, there nothing more to hide.”

“Why?” she asked, the softness in her face and the raw emotion of her heart making him feel small. Sebastian sat up and pulled her against him, letting his wings wrap around them, as if hiding inside their own confessional.

“Because a Master only gets one perfect pet, because a pet is so beautiful that the universe shatters in her eyes and forces a Prince to submit to her needs,” he put a hand over her heart, “to guard this, cherish this,” he kissed her forehead, “to worship her mind and crave her soul. We demons don’t feel often but I feel you, all of you.”

Another tear leaked from her eyes as her body arched against his pressing more of her skin against him. There was a silent moment of reverence, before she licked her lips. “Ma…” Lucy pursed her lips, “Sebastian, take me, let me feel you as you feel me.”

“My pleasure, Lucy,” he said as he kissed her again and laid her on the bed, his body weight pressing against her as he snapped the shackles to let her hands run freely on him. Internally he promised himself to get her a stronger pair, so he couldn’t break them so easily.

Her feet ran up his legs before her heels pressed into the back of his thighs. He understood this silent movement and adjusted himself to slowly enter her. His wings flared out in excitement, tossing more feathers around the room as his back arched and he hissed to feel her. Lucy was pure Grace, welcoming, warmth and surrounded him with a kind of magic he had never felt.

Sebastian relaxed for a moment as he pressed tight against her, letting their bodies adjust to the moment. He lightly nipped at her neck as he rested his weight on his forearms. Lucy clutched on to his shoulders before she moved her delicate fingers to trace over the soft lesser converts of his wings. The feeling made him wither in excitement, his wings had always been sensitive but to her exploring fingers, it made him desperate to move.

Quiet moment to explore, they adjusted to each other, as he looked in her eyes, noticing that they never left his. A small nod of her head and his heart pounded against his chest as he pulled his slim hips back and pushed forward. Lucy gasped at the motion and clutched the back of his head, mindful of his horns, he appreciated the gesture.

It was slow, as he let her stretch and accept him, her soft sounds and pleasured breaths filling the air. It was his undoing, and the demon urges came forward forcing him to move faster with a brutal snap of his hips driving deeper into her beauty.

Her bed slammed against the wall with each movement, but Lucy could take it, her face lighting up in pleasure as he raked his nails down the side of her body. Sebastian was at a loss for words, odd for him, instead he just listened to the music of their Lust and let that guide his needs. Feeling her body draw him in as he continued to piston into her.

Lucy’s legs tightened around him as her head rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent scream. She turned her head and nodded, her neck offered to him in submission as she gave consent to him. His needs roared to life as he pinched the skin of her throat and broke it, letting her pumping hot blood fill into him. His cock enveloped in her heat, the soft wet velvet holding him tight as he worked to find his release.

He closed his eyes as she moaned his name, enjoying all the power of her blood and letting his energy fuse into hers as she cried out. Lucy’s body clutched to him, her muscles straining to hold him close as she fluttered under him. Her voice cracking as she screamed amongst the heavy thuds of the bed against the wall.

It took the universe less than a nanosecond to form but it took Sebastian almost five hundred years to find this one moment of perfection. To find the silence within the scream and so the demon let go. The pleasure inside of him bursting out as his mouth let go of her neck and he mumbled in Infernai against her skin. The strange words forming the eternal contract, the one that called her, his.

His release filled her as his cock pulsed and he held flush against her before softly moving, coming down from his high and magic. As his body began to reform he felt his demonic feature pull back, the weight off his back and head as bones and muscles strained to rearrange back into the human form. He sucked in a small breath before lifting off her and looking upon her body, his feathers permanently etched on her skin. A cascade of them, falling down the sides of her breasts, along her ribs and brushing the tips of her hip bones. It was beautiful, and he could almost cum again from looking at the demonic markings.

She was truly his pet, now and forever and he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him. Even the idiot who started pounding at her front door.

* * *

_ Phew this one took a bit, I got insanely busy and then the muse was like...ummmm nope LOL. Oh well c'est la vie. As always **comments and kudos appreciated and thank you for reading so far!** One more chapter to go! _

* * *

If you missed the ClaudeLu art (Chapter 3 of Your Highness), here is some fun SebbyLu art I painted for this. If you didn't know, I'm also an artist, you can follow my art work on [Artstation](https://www.artstation.com/madsoullessqueen) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/madsoullessqueen/).


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward and life changes, sometimes not always for the best. Where there is love, there is a solution.

As a reminder, my crazy ass does not own Black Butler or Fairy Tail. 

* * *

 

Lucy detangled herself from Sebastian with a heavy sigh as she grabbed a robe and ran for the door. She couldn’t imagine who the hell would be banging on it. Least it wasn’t a dragonslayer, she knew they would easily be able to pick up on the scents and noises of her and Sebastian’s activities.

She opened the door, not caring how disheveled she looked, knowing she had feathers all over and her hair had to be a mess. As she opened the door, there was a flash and a giggling sound. Lucy blinked her eyes to clear the stars from her vision before she noticed a young mousy girl.

“Lucy Heartfilia sleeping with the demon that killed Minerva! My readers will flip,” she said before turning to run.

A blur ran by her and she saw Sebastian grab the would-be reporter. He was back in his more human form but quite naked and she blushed. The demon let out a soft growl as he pinned the girl to the wall and took her camera.

“I detest rude and have no love for people taking pictures they have no business taking. I had a stalker once, annoying little thing.” He said as he grabbed the camera and crushed it.

“Freedom of the press! You owe me a new camera!” she shouted before she started to chant the word help. Sebastian put a hand over her mouth as his eyes glowed red, his darkness seeping out of him. Lucy walked the few steps to him and put a hand on his out stretched arm.

“Sebastian, please,” she pleaded, not wanting the demon to kill again.

He gave a dark chuckle, “I won’t kill her, but she will not be publishing a word of this.”

“You can’t stop me,” she said her voice shaky.

Sebastian arched a brow, “oh, can’t I? You’re playing with a demon, child. Do you know what I can do to you?” His voice was low and threatening, enough to make Lucy take a step back.

The girl turned her head, her eyes silently pleading with Lucy. Lucy didn’t want the girl hurt, but she didn’t need this shit out there in the world. She should have asked who it was at the door before opening it, but hindsight is only twenty-twenty. “Just promise to not say a word about any of this and I’m sure Sebastian will let you go. You may have freedom of the press, but I have a right to privacy, what you did was wrong. You trespassed and took a picture without consent.”

“B-but…” she sputtered.

Lucy pinched her forehead, “gossip journalism also isn’t real journalism. You don’t want to sell yourself short for an article that will be read for a few minutes and then forgotten. Go do something memorable with your life.”

The girl closed her eyes as Sebastian traded glances with Lucy. She could feel his pride in her words, a warm comfort wrapped around her senses, it brought her back to his side as she reached out again to touch his arm. The demon smiled at her before returning a hard glare at the girl pinned to the wall.

“Do we have a deal then? You forget all of this, speak of it to no one and I’ll let you go to move on to better things and real stories then?” he asked.

“Ummm… okay, I just want to live,” she said, and Lucy could see the defeat in her eyes.

There was shimmer in the air as power flowed between her and Sebastian. Lucy didn’t quite understand it, it was so much darker than anything she was used to, but it strangely reminded her of the kind of pulse that happens when she makes a new contract. He smiled before dropping the girl and took Lucy back into the apartment. Sebastian set her down and she locked the door before tilting her head to the side.

“She made a contract, right now the contract is removing her memories of the last few minutes and giving her a gag order. She’ll have a new drive to pursue real stories,” he shrugged, and Lucy blinked.

“What did you get out of it?” she asked.

“My mate has piece of mind, that is more filling than her weak little soul,” he said as he tilted Lucy’s head up.

“Mate,” Lucy repeated her mind still a bit blown by that. Sebastian kissed her gently as he parted her robe and traced his fingers along her sides.

“You should see the mark, my feathers will always be on you,” he pulled her close and she could feel his erection start to form, “it’s so very erotic. I need you again.”

“You’ll need to explain to me how that all works,” she said.

“I plan on it, after I’ve been sated again, I adore conversing with you.”

Lucy arched a brow and gave him a small devious smile, “so this is about your dick, huh?” She teased as she wrapped her hand around the thick length, noticing how Sebastian shuddered.

“Of course, I am a demon,” he purred as he picked up Lucy and moved her to the couch letting her straddle his lap.

“Sex demon, really, kind of cliché, _n'est-ce pas_?” she said as Sebastian threw his head back and laughed. She loved the sound of his laughter, it was deep and honest, filled with joy as he enjoyed it.

His crimson eyes locked on her, “you’re such a teasing little thing, Lucy. Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it?”

Lucy leaned forward and bit his neck, “never said that,” He growled low in his throat and slipped the robe off her body. From there is was flurry of movements as they had sex on her couch, the poor thing almost breaking in the process.

This had been quite the day for Lucy but as she curled up against the beautiful demon, she just couldn’t complain. To think a whole new future was out there for her and it began the day the feathers fell.

* * *

_Four Years later…_

* * *

“I’m very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Michaelis, there simply isn’t anything that can be done,” the doctor said as Lucy cried into her hands. Sebastian wrapped an arm around her as he nodded to the doctor. The elder man left the room, giving them a little space.

Her demon pressed kisses into her hair as he silently held her. The news was not what they wanted and to find out that no magic or medicine could fix this. How could he want her now and most likely the demon was regretting his choices in making her his?

“You are still the perfect mate and I do love you regardless. We’ll find a way Lucy,” he said as she cried harder against his chest.

The news was devastating, her body had suffered so much magic damage through the years that her uterus was mostly a pile of scar tissue and her eggs all but destroyed. There was no way to grow her new organs or reverse the damage because it had been caused by magic. Life magic was illegal and even then, she didn’t know of a mage who would even be willing to help.

Lucy felt so useless as her mate and husband held her, they had talked about children for the last year and after she finally made S-Class and they managed to build a small home and save money, they were going to try. Just to find out that it was nothing, that her actions, and choices had taken away their ability to have a baby.

“We could adopt,” he said, and she sniffled.

“No one here is going to give a Fairy Tail mage and a demon a baby,” she said, knowing that Cana and Mira had issues in trying to adopt. Eventually they travelled to Minstrel and were able to adopt a child from the Free Mages clan. The process took them three years but when they returned they had the most beautiful little girl with them.

“That’s here, I was thinking of one of the orphanages in Hell, we could raise a baby demon,” he offered, and she blinked at him. Sebastian chuckled, “even Hell cares for its young. Would you trust me?”

Lucy wiped her eyes, letting her see him a little more clearly and on reflex she touched the small charm around her collar. The little silver feather had her name on the front and on the back, it said “if lost please return to Sebastian, he loves his kitten.” He gave it to her on their wedding night and she cried to receive such a beautiful gift how much a collar meant in their little world.

“I don’t know anything about raising a baby demon,” she said.

“I don’t either, we can learn together, like we would in trying to raise a half breed if we could.”

“What about your lineage, an heir?”

Sebastian pressed a kiss to her head, “I wouldn’t be the first Prince to ever had to adopt. We can choose our own heirs and it’s not granted right away just by birth. I had to earn my place amongst my eight other siblings.”

“You’d be okay with that?” she asked as she studied his face, he pursed his lips and put a hand on her belly.

“I admit I was excited at the thought to see you large with my child, but if it’s not meant to be, then it’s fine. I have so many other fantasies of you to enjoy looking at,” he said, and she giggled. As much as he hated having his picture taken by random people he loved taking pictures of her. Sebastian had a thick black photo album of pictures of not just her in various sexy poses and moments but of their adventures. He was such a visual demon.

“You do,” she sighed and kissed his cheek, “when can we adopt then?”

He blinked and smiled at her, “well, I can go, and no one would question it.”

“Why can’t I?” she asked, a little annoyed.

“I have a few things I should handle while there and I haven’t even started teaching you _Infernai_. When I introduce you as my mate, especially to my family, I’d like to be a little more prepared. For now, one problem at a time.”

Lucy tilted her head and looked at him, her eyes going hard, “Sebastian, we’ll need to make a deal on this. Our first child you may select, beyond that we choose together and in five years I expect to meet your family and see the place of your birth.”

He kissed her, “I agree, my beautiful mate, always so quick with her contracts,” he sighed as the familiar magic passed between them. It was how they handled things, both with such a need for order when they made plans they sealed them in a contract. Even the division of housework was dictated by contract.

“Well you did mate a Celestial Summoner,” she said, teasing him.

“Oh, this I know, let’s get you home, make some tea, let me play with my kitten and tomorrow I’ll set up a meeting to go find us a baby,” he said, and she nodded.

“I like this plan, Master.”

Sebastian kissed her again, “you and your foreplay.”

* * *

Sebastian was back in the bar, he wanted to visit and thank Merlin for her generosity for helping him find Lucy. He also hoped to see his old rival, perhaps friend again, if anything to share stories and slip something in his pocket for a change.

He looked around the bar, seeing another demon in a quiet corner, he thought he recognized that one but decided to pay the long-haired demon no mind. Instead he saw Merlin behind the bar, holding on to a lavender haired child and on the other side he saw Claude with two more children. Sebastian considered this to be most fortunate timing.

He walked up to the bar as Claude gave him a smile before wincing as the young child pulled at his hair while riding up on his shoulders. Sebastian chuckled as he took a seat next to the third one who was coloring, little demonling looked quite lost in the picture.

“Sebastian how are ya mate?” Merlin asked as she adjusted the child on her hip and set about mixing him a drink, one handed.

“Excellent, thank you, so Claude, how’s fatherhood?” he asked as he looked at the picture the child was coloring, it was a bird picture, cute little scene. The child was excellent at staying in the lines though the color choices were unusual.

Claude sighed, “wonderful, let me introduce you to my girls. Girls, I’d like you to meet an old,” he paused, pursed his lips for a moment, “friend, Sebastian.”

“Hullo Mister Sebastian, I’m Layla Anna Faustus,” the one on Merlin’s hip said and he looked at the little girl noticing her large chocolate eyes, she looked a bit more like Claude than Lucy and except for the black nails didn’t look particularly demonic.

“Nice to meet you Layla, you have impeccable manners and such a lovely dress,” he said, and the little girl blushed and nuzzled into Merlin’s shoulder. Sebastian realized she might be more Lucy than he thought.

Claude tapped his daughter’s knee and Sebastian noticed she wore sunglasses, he thought it a bit unusual and in a silent gesture pointed to his own eyes. Claude shook his head which made the Raven frown. He had known that Claude suffered from a genetic mutation that was slowly eating at his sight, shame his daughter was born blind instead of a slow regression like her father.

“I’m Arachne Claudette Faustus,” she said sniffing the air and turning her head toward him, “it is nice to meet you, can we be friends?”

Sebastian smiled, “I would like that Arachne, your pigtails are adorable.”

She blushed before pulling on Claude’s hair to correct her balance, Sebastian internally was enjoying the spectacle of a wincing Claude. The last child was still coloring until Claude brushed her shoulder. The little girl turned her head and Sebastian could tell she was the mirror of Lucy, except her eyes were the perfect demonic red.

“I’m Michaela Raven Faustus, I like cooking, art and quasar frequencies,” she said as she extended her hand out. Sebastian noticed a little bit of webbing on her fingers but gently shook it.

“Beautiful name Michaela,” he said, and she hummed.

“Yes, daddy picked it for me, saying I was named after a demon of wonderful caliber and I should be proud,” she said before returning to her page. As Sebastian looked he noticed that on the page next to the bird picture was a series of complex mathematical formulae.

He glowed as his mouth fell open once he understood the gesture, he fought back a blush on his cheeks as he looked at Claude. The spider demon shrugged, “Michaela, this is the demon I was telling you about. Sebastian Michaelis, a Raven demon. If it wasn’t for him, I never would have met mommy.”

The crayon dropped, and she spun on the stool before leaping out of it and clutching her little body against his in a giant hug. Sebastian smiled and hugged her gently, careful of his own strength. Out of everything he never expected this, a little namesake and she was very adorable. The Raven demon very much enjoyed this moment, he never thought this highly of Claude but to realize the Spider felt this indebted to him was wonderful.

He mouthed a silent thank you to Claude as he hugged the little girl, the demon had nodded. Michaela shifted to sit on his lap as she began to happily prattle on and on about scientific concepts that Sebastian could barely keep up with, he noticed how Merlin was playing with Layla, little sparks of magic passing between them.

After several minutes of feeling like the village idiot around the prodigy he put her back in her seat and patted her head before he finally managed a sip of his drink. Sebastian decided he was not going to brag to Claude, openly, about his own luck. Well one thing he could share.

“What brings ya by today,” Merlin said as her hair started turning a horrible green color.

“I wanted to thank you, these last few years have been wonderful for us and I was hoping to run into you Claude. I wanted to know how you enjoyed fatherhood.”

Claude put down Arachne and helped her with the straw in her drink. “It’s been a challenge and very rewarding. Each girl has their strengths and differences, though be warned Sebastian, half demons grow at three times the speed of regular human children, which is a bit slower than full blooded demons. So, you’ll constantly need to make sure their mental age matches or exceeds their perceived physical age.”

“Good to note, though,” he pursed his lips and sighed, “my Lucy is infertile, we recently found out.”

Claude put a hand to his shoulder in a comforting gesture as Merlin gave him a sad look. Sebastian sighed, “though we’ve decided to adopt. I have an appointment with an orphanage today.”

“Oi, that’s wonderful, little nippers all over need love, good on ya,” Merlin said as she changed her hair color back before lightly tracing a pattern on Layla’s hand, he looked at her. “Layla is exceptionally strong for her age, I’m sealing her powers a bit, as she grows to match the amount of magical energy in her this will fade over time until she handles the full scope. It happens, some kids are just too bloody powerful for their own safety.”

Sebastian arched a brow at Claude as the demon adjusted his glasses, “I have one magical prodigy, one scientific prodigy and one…” he tapped his daughter’s hand and Sebastian was curious.

Out of nowhere the child began to sing, her voice more impressive than many of the finest trained singers he had ever heard. Sebastian listened to the tune, noting that during the song she was neither off key or anything, her voice was practically angelic.

Arachne finished her song as Claude kissed the top of her head, “one musical prodigy. When she’s older we may let her perform publicly but for now she likes to sing around us. It has a bit of an effect.”

Sebastian clapped lightly in appreciation, “seems you’ve gotten very lucky Claude, good thing they take more after mommy than daddy,” he teased.

Claude shook his head and smiled, Sebastian almost fell off his stool the smile wasn’t horrific, it was a pleasant smile, which was equally scary if you knew the demon behind it. The Spider chuckled, “Lucy made me practice every day for hours, as she said there was no way she was going to have me smile and frighten our kids.”

“She was quite clever wit that bit, love ya mate but that smile, no.” Merlin teased as she mixed up a round of drinks for the adults and some kiddie cocktails for the girls. The adults chimed their glasses, “to love, it brings out the best in ya.”

They sipped their drinks, “you know Merlin when are you going to take time off and find someone for you?”

She blinked and blushed, Sebastian’s brows shot up, he never thought he could ever catch her off guard. The tint of red on her cheeks was certainly beautiful.

“I have someone out there, I can go grab him anytime, not too worried about it,” she said with a shrug as she picked up Layla and walked around the bar, setting her on a stool next to her father.

“That’s good at least,” Claude said before the looked at Sebastian and pinched his forehead, “alright Michaelis, hand me the picture, I know you want to show off.”

Sebastian laughed and plucked the picture out of his pocket, handing it to Claude, without the girls seeing. Claude handed him a new picture and Sebastian looked at it. It was a family picture of them sitting in a garden with the girls balanced between Claude and Lucy’s laps. Overall it was very simple and beautiful, he would treasure this. On the back Claude noted the date, the names of the girls and a simple thank you.

The Spider let out a whistle, “very nice Sebastian. Submissive?”

He nodded, loving the picture of her bound in leather restraints, draped in his feathers with her eyes pleading. It was the culmination of so much he loved about her and happily enjoyed with her.

“What’s a submissive?” Arachne asked, and Sebastian cringed.

“It’s a sexual act, Arachne, like when mother strings up father, when he has been naughty. Adults use it for giving into Lust when they need it…” Claude put a hand over his daughter’s mouth, turned red and shot a glare at Sebastian. The Raven couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wait, I saw daddy with mommy over his knee once, you’re being inaccurate Michaela,” Layla added.

Arachne shrugged, “I’m lucky, I can’t see these things, so I’m not tormented.”

Sebastian had his head against the bar as he was slamming is fist on it over and over again in his laughter. He could all but feel Claude’s anger and admittedly if this situation was reversed he’d be angry too. Good thing it wasn’t and so the Raven could laugh at such things.

“Enough! Girls, there are things we do not speak about in public,” Claude scolded them.

“Why? We are not in public, we are in Hell. Should we not be speaking as plainly as other demons about sin?” Michaela asked, and Sebastian fell off the stool, rolling around in his laughter.

“It is time to go home now, say goodbye to Aunty Merlin,” Claude said as the girls started pouting. Sebastian managed to sit up, holding on to his sides as his laughter started to wane.

“Have fun Claude and be good,” he managed to say noticing the loud groan from the demon. Claude shook his head and in the next moment he and his adorable little demonesses were gone. Though Sebastian noticed the bird picture sitting on the bar, Michaela had signed her name and thanked him. He carefully folded the picture and put it in his suit coat as he looked at Merlin. The mage was still softly giggling to herself.

Sebastian finished his drink, “kids, adorable.”

Merlin nodded, “Claude’s little brood are wonderful, that Michaela is going to be just as much trouble as the demon she’s named after. Arachne will be fine, I see great things for her and her singing. Layla, that one worries me a little, she dun seem it but she’s more demonic than the others.”

“I believe it, my appointment is coming up, I’m hoping to find a Raven demon or something close,” he said.

“Good luck,” Merlin said as he leaned over the bar and hugged her.

“Thank you, I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“Shouldn’t be much of a bother, you are one of the nine Princes, can’t imagine they would deny ya.” She said, and he nodded.

“True, though this hurts my Pride that I cannot sire my own with my life mate. Lucy took the news badly at first, but she’s got hope,” he said trying to not show his sadness at everything.

“Well, yer brothers and sisters give ya a hard time, let them know I got glitters bombs already chosen,” Merlin said with a wink before she started cleaning glasses. Sebastian could picture that, and he chuckled as he left the bar.

He walked along the streets, noticing how demons gave him room and bowed in his presence. Sebastian kept his head up and shoulders back slipping into the practice of being royal. It was just a facet of life for him and though he had great Pride in being who he is, he much preferred the life in Earth Land. If anything, at least the air was much more pleasant.

His destination was over the hill and as he got to the top he looked over the area. The little building was attached to the ancient Black Church, the first one built to honor their lord. Sebastian remembered being little and sitting through the ceremonies and sermons, he found them interesting, least by comparison to the religious ceremonies on Earth.

The Raven demon approached the smaller building and was greeted by a winged demon in long black robes. He recognized the demon as Minister Alterazca, the millennium old demon leaned on his cane as he smiled at the Prince. It wasn’t that the Minister was aging that had caused him to use a cane it was because he once fought an angel in hand to hand combat to protect his people. The resulting battle left his leg lame and because demons did not handle holy magic well the wound never properly healed.

“Young Sebastian, welcome, so good to see you again,” he said.

“Minister, thank you for responding quickly.”

The elder demon waved his hand in the air, “always happy to help find a demonling a good home. Are you sure you wish to be a single parent?”

Sebastian pursed his lips, “four years ago I mated a mage, I haven’t explained it to my siblings or parents yet.”

“Ah, I heard the same fate fell on Claude, he has three little ones, his mate is very nice and vicious,” the Minister replied as Sebastian started to slowly follow him.

“I just ran into him at Merlin’s bar,” he said.

“So nice he named one of them after you,” he hummed as he opened up a door leading Sebastian into a large room. Lots of children milled around before the demon tapped his cane and they all looked up at him. What drew his eye was the child in the back, the one lost to a book who just didn’t seem to care.

He walked by the kids as the Minister made introductions, but Sebastian didn’t care, instead he knelt by the child with the book. He could feel the energy this one was a Crow demon, a sister to his race and almost identical until you understood the subtle differences between the species.

Sebastian studied the child, noticing that its eyes were fully black, face was soft with a healthy glow to his cheeks and wild black hair that came up at all kinds of strange angles. If it wasn’t for the eyes, the child looked like the spitting image of a younger Sebastian and he smiled.

“Hello, what are you reading?” he asked.

“Edgar Allen Poe, I find the stories funny,” the demonling said as he put a string in the book and closed it. “I’m Lucius,” he said holding out his hand and Sebastian gently shook it.

“I’m Sebastian, it is very nice to meet you,” he said as the boy smiled at him.

“I like books, tea and naps,” the boy offered, and Sebastian chuckled.

“I like those things too, I also like cats.”

The boy shuddered for a moment before a tear came out of his eye. “M-mama was…”

It was instinct, but Sebastian wrapped his arms around the child, he should have known better. Many bird type demons were usually slaughtered by feline demons. He liked the Earth creatures, not the Hellish version because the ones on Earth were usually smaller, cute and had an attitude that made him smile.

The Raven smoothed back the boy’s hair, “it’s okay, I was talking about the little creatures outside of Hell. Have you ever seen the places outside of here?”

The boy shook his head and Sebastian knew he was leaving little strings of snot on his shirt and paid no attention to it. “My mate and I live in a place called Earth Land. The skies are blue, there is a bright sun and beautiful moon, there’s magic and adventure. Would you like to live with us?”

The boy stilled before he cried a little harder, but Sebastian knew these were happy tears as if the muffled screams of “yes” weren’t enough of a clue. He didn’t know what it was about this child, but something said he was perfect for their little family. Sebastian looked around and nodded to the Minister who smiled at him.

It took an hour before new father and son were able to leave, having gathered up the few items Lucius had and signing the contracts. Sebastian held the boy’s hand as he ported them back to Earth Land, appearing in the backyard where Lucy was sitting on a lounge, reading a book with their kitten Rowena in her lap.

She looked up from the book and a beautiful smile crossed her features. Sebastian knelt by their son, “this is my mate, your mother, Lucy.”

“She’s very pretty Mis…” the boy pursed his lips, “father.” Sebastian ruffled the boy’s hair and pushed him toward Lucy who was slowly walking over, Rowena following.

She knelt down and took the demonling’s hands as tears fell from her eyes, “you’re so handsome. Welcome to our family, I hope you like us.”

Lucius wrapped his small arms around her neck and Sebastian watched how Lucy melted against the little demon. He wished he had his camera but for now this little moment would be permanently ingrained into his mind. This was the day when the Raven completed his family and Rowena purred as she rubbed against his knee, he knew that it was perfect.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hell…_

* * *

“Remind me again Merlin why I let you talk me into visiting? I am a very busy ruler,” Mard Geer said as Merlin pulled up a chair across from him. The bar had emptied out and though he loathed to admit it, he was quite envious of the other demons talking about family.

“Cause ya love me, old chap,” she grinned at him, “also, tis that time. Yer my last project and the Underworld deserves a Queen.”

Mard gripped his book and fought to not roll his eyes, “I have larger plans and no time for your matchmaking.” He really didn’t, he had his creator to kill and a Plane to rule. Though his subjects were starting to whisper about the lack of a Queen and a royal line. After two hundred years of ruling, he knew the social pressures would be there. Even Pompous Ass made a very rude comment about Mard still being single. Which he refused to reply to because making a crude insult out of someone’s dead wife was beneath him.

Merlin clicked her tongue, “right, one destroying magic is impossible, I’ll just shed my mortal body and restore it. Two, dun worry about Zeref,” she said as waved her hand and on the table a book with his name and two purple roses appeared. Mard recognized the book and now his brows shot up.

“Merlin, you never meddle,” he said.

“On a large scale Mard, but I will protect my friends, the few I got,” she said as he nodded. This much he knew about the insane mage.

“What is the catch?” Mard asked.

Merlin smiled, and he knew he was in for it, there was something inherently wrong with this. “You are going to stop being a dark guild and work with muh old guild Fairy Tail. Ya can thank me later fer it.”

He set the Book of End on the table, on top of his book and stared at her. “Why?”

“Tis the only way to deal with several bigger issues, Earth Land is in trouble and yer strength wit Fairy Tail will only save it,” she said.

“Again, why should I care?” he asked. Humans were beneath him and Merlin better have a compelling reason.

She held up a slim finger, “I can’t do it,” she put up a second one, “you’ll meet yer Queen,” she put up a third finger, “ya get to rub it into Stache’s face dat you are a clever hero and he is just stodgy,” another finger went up, “cause either ya do it or I show ya my Never Ending Glitter Parade.”

Mard face palmed but knew to take the threat seriously, his fear of glitter was not widely known but Merlin used it as blackmail. Though the option of holding this over Pompous Ass at the next Planar conference was certainly appealing. Anything Mard could do to troll the jerk was alright with him.

“I believe you will not accept no for an answer,” Mard pursed his lips as she shook her head. He considered his options, he didn’t want to be a light guild but Tartaros was the last guild of the Alliance and with no other allies, it would be an uphill battle. If he truly wanted Zeref gone and maybe a chance at finding a Queen (though he thought that unlikely) it was the wisest course of action.

He resigned himself to his fate, “very well Merlin, you have points. I agree to this on one final condition.”

She arched a brow and nodded before she grabbed Mard Geer’s book and started tracing sigils on it. After a few moments and a couple waves of chills through his body, Mard felt the proverbial shackles come off his wrists. Merlin smiled, “there now,” she held up the book, “is just another little book, yer free. Be quick, let’s get ya home.”

“I still think you are quite wrong about me meeting a Queen, humans are so…” Merlin shot him a hard glare and he put his hands up defensively.

“Open mind, Mard, try it ya twit.” Merlin flicked his forehead and Mard sprang to his feet, leaning over the table but Merlin was just even more amused with herself.  “Now off ya go! Say hi to Gramps fer me and be nice!”

Mard wanted to protest but couldn’t as he felt the shifting magic take hold and within the blink of an eye found himself standing in the middle of his throne room of Tartaros. He looked at Silver, “prepare the guild to move, we are going to change plans.”

“Everything okay boss?” Silver asked.

Mard pursed his lips, “not yet, but as a bit of life advice, never make friends with the clinically insane. I will explain on the way.”

* * *

 

_There you have it! Part 2 of this series is now complete and massive love and hugs to everyone who has handled this insanity so far. Out of our two butlers and one fantastic Lucy, which was your favorite so far?_

_Up Next.... MardLu and don't worry we'll check in on Claude and Sebastian again see how fatherhood treats them LOL_

_Comment and kudos, please!_

 


End file.
